Liberándose
by Kutoo
Summary: Acompaña a Natsu en una travesía por intentar romper esas barreras autoimpuestas. Un camino de auto superación personal, junto a su mejor amiga Lucy. Aunque detrás de toda esa inseguridad, hay un secreto muy grande que esconde su padre, ¿que es lo que esconden esos ojos rojos penetrantes y malévolos? N/A Stingtsu, Gajeevy entre otras parejas :D


**Hola, pasen pasen, bienvenidos ^0^/**

 **Primero que todo, decirles que muchas gracias por interesarse en este proyecto que quiero hacer, ojalá cuente con tu apoyo en un futuro 3**

 **Lo otro, este es mi segundo intento de fanfic. El primero fue un total fail que planeo enterrar debajo de "proyectos que nunca logré completar". Se sorprenderían la cantidad de cosas que tiene ese pedacito de tierra e_e.**

 **Sin mas dilación, aparte de que los derechos de Fairy Tail le corresponden a Hiro Mashima y que este trabajo es solamente por mi diversión y pasatiempo, os dejo con la historia.**

 **PD: No sean tan duros conmigo, aunque acepto críticas constructivas :D**

* * *

"Qué estoy haciendo…"

Era una de las frases más frecuentes que pensaba Natsu cuando comenzaba a pensar en su vida y en sus decisiones. Y con ella, un cúmulo de emociones, como una tormenta sin control, se abalanzaban sobre él cada vez que la pensaba. Miedo, tristeza, ansiedad, eran las más fáciles de reconocer y las más rápidas de manejar... Vale, quizás no eran tan fáciles de sobrellevar, sobretodo el miedo junto con la ansiedad. Generalmente esas dos emociones se mostraban juntas. El corazón le latía fuertemente, temblores en las manos era lo siguiente que le ocurría, su voz no podía salir, se lo impedía una especie de llanto, según él, injustificado, y comenzaba a sudar excesivamente.

Pero la tristeza sí que le era fácil. Con ella estaba más que familiarizada, a tal punto que ni él mismo se daba cuenta de lo duro que era vivir estando casi todo el tiempo triste. Casi siempre se gatillaba cuando veía a parejas por la calle, tomadas de las manos, después de todo él nunca había tenido pareja. O cuando oía risas despreocupadas a su alrededor. Sentía una punzada en el corazón, aquel llanto atascado en la garganta, para luego dar un suspiro.

Pero sobre todo cuando…

"¡Te he dicho que bajes de una vez, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo que no me escuchas?!" Súbitamente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con tal violencia que el pomo de la puerta chocó con la pared, agravando el agujero que, por enésima vez, Natsu había intentado arreglar "Escúchame cuando te hablo, la cena está servida" Y sin esperar respuesta, con la misma potencia, el invasor cerró la puerta de un sólo golpe.

Natsu sólo se tocó las sienes, y se levantó lentamente de su silla, no podría haberlo hecho rápido aunque quisiera. Su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo habitual ese día.

"Ya voy, papá" Murmuró para sí mismo, antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado, y bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

Sentados estaban los dos: Igneel y Natsu, comiendo pollo con papas fritas por tercera vez en la semana.

Natsu no pudo retener el suspiro de resignación que se le escapó. Siempre era lo mismo, casi todas las semanas comían comida poco saludable o algo rápido. Agradeció mentalmente que su padre no se haya dado cuenta del suspiro. Con el portazo que dio hace unos momentos le había quedado claro que no era uno de los días buenos de Igneel. Pero era cierto; mencionar que la comida no era de su agrado, o siquiera preguntar por algún otro plato, era taboo con Igneel. Él se lo tomaba como si despreciaran su amable gesto de comprarle comida a su hijo. Y era casi siempre de ese modo. Cualquier cosa que Igneel hiciera que representase aunque sea sólo un 1% de responsabilidad paternal, él lo torcía de tal modo para que Natsu se sintiera culpable, como si quedara debiéndole a Igneel por su amabilidad.

Había aprendido la lección cuando era más pequeño… no cuestionar nada e intentar pasar desapercibido en los días malos de Igneel.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Comían en silencio la mayoría de las veces. Igneel no solía conversar con Natsu sobre su trabajo, o sobre su vida en general. Solamente llegaba al anochecer con comida, algunas veces sin nada, le gritaba a Natsu sobre algo en particular, y luego se iba a dormir, asumiendo que su hijo limpiaría los platos, y dejaría la cocina impecable.

Y así fue, Igneel se levantó de la mesa, sin esperar a que Natsu terminara de comer, y se fue a su habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso.

"Me gustaría que me hablaras de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?" Pensó cabizbajo "Siempre es lo mismo…"

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, lo cual hizo que su mente se olvidara por un momento de su padre.

 _De: Lucy_

 _Para: Natsu_

 _Hola Natsu, acabo de volver de la Uni, que haces? :D_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y sin demora le contestó.

 _De: Natsu_

 _Para: Lucy_

 _Meh, estaba comiendo. Iba a lavar los platos y te iba a hablar. Me leíste la mente :0_

Cada vez que Lucy le hablaba parecía como si la chica usara magia para despejar su mente. Su amistad se remontaba hacía años después de todo, y se entendían muy bien.

Se habían conocido en la escuela a la que Natsu había asistido toda su vida, particularmente en la secundaria, y habían conectado de inmediato. Como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida, intercambiaron números el primer día y conversaron de todo.

Meses después de su amistad, Lucy comenzó a notar que la mayoría de las veces que Natsu llegaba atrasado al colegio, se comportaba de forma diferente. Más como un niño indefenso que como un adolescente. Después de muchos intentos fallidos por parte de Lucy para que Natsu le contara qué le ocurría, al final terminó cediendo y le contó que algunas veces su padre lo golpeaba por no sacar buenas notas, o por no mantener la casa limpia, entre otras cosas. Lucy comprendió de inmediato que Natsu era un niño abusado, y por lo que le había contado, desde que era muy pequeño.

Desafortunadamente, la madre de Natsu falleció justo después de haber dado a luz, dejándolo solamente con su padre. Era una de las cosas que Igneel no tardaba en hacérselo recordar.

Ese mismo día en que Lucy supo todo esto, ella le contó sobre su madre, quien murió de una enfermedad desconocida, y que su padre nunca volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Que ella también había sufrido violencia y que por eso mismo ella planeaba independizarse lo más pronto posible, consiguiéndolo luego de comenzar a estudiar en la universidad.

La amistad entre los dos, se fortaleció aún más, y se autobautizaron como hermanos perdidos, y juraron que siempre estarían el uno para el otro.

 _De: Lucy_

 _Para: Natsu_

 _Te invito mañana a quedarte a dormir a mi casa. me siento sola y te quiero conmigo :c_

 _Para: Lucy_

 _De: Natsu_

 _Ay, ire mi amor y así tendremos una noche muy hot los dos, muac ;)))_

 _De: Lucy_

 _Para: Natsu_

 _AHAHAHAH, si claro, como si este cuerpazo no te tuviera loco. ya, es una promesa entonces…. Y dile a tu padre por si acaso ocurre algo…_

La sonrisa de Natsu desapareció.

 _De: Lucy_

 _Para: Natsu_

 _Si pasa algo ya sabes que estoy aquí ah? Me dices si te…tu sabes, grita o algo pasa._

 _De: Natsu_

 _Para: Lucy_

 _Gracias Luce, eres la mejor 3_

Se armó de valor y subió las escaleras. "Ojala esté cansado…" pensó. Cuando Igneel estaba cansado solía solamente gritarle.

"Papá, mañana iré a la casa de Lucy" Le gritó en vez de tocar la puerta. Ya había cometido ese error antes. A Igneel le enfurecía que tocasen a su puerta.

"Ya, haz lo que quieras" le respondió "y no me hables más que me voy a dormir".

Su tono fue cortante, pero a Natsu no le importó. Sólo agradeció que era uno de esos días en los que su padre estaba más 'calmado' y no recurría a la violencia física.

Natsu, más relajado ahora que no tenía que volver a hablarle a su padre, bajó al comedor a terminar de comer, para luego comenzar a lavar los platos.

"Aunque sabes que deberías estar estudiando, o por último trabajando. Eres un peso muerto en la familia" Pensó hacia sí mismo mientras lavaba los platos. Solía ser algo recurrente en Natsu: hablar consigo mismo.

"No puedo" "Sí puedes, estás eligiendo ser un flojo que sólo le crea problemas a tu padre. A tu edad ya deberías estar trabajando y estudiando. Sólo mira a Lucy, ella sí que puede mantenerse en pie por sí sola y no le estorba a su familia como tú".

Natsu se quedó mudo en su propia discusión mental, terminó de lavar los platos, se secó las manos con una mirada ausente, y se dirigió a su habitación. Sentía que sus hombros pesaban más de lo normal aquel día, como si estuviera cargando con una mochila llena de piedras que él mismo recogía por el camino…


End file.
